


this is my family/i found it all on my own (Daisy and May)

by vl19scriptfic



Series: this is my family/i found it all on my own [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, featuring star wars references because lbr theyre all major nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vl19scriptfic/pseuds/vl19scriptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and May discuss the eventuality of Andrew's demise and the role May might play in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my family/i found it all on my own (Daisy and May)

[[INT- LOCKER ROOM]]

The door to the locker room clicks open. [DAISY] stands in the doorway. [MAY] sits on the bench in front of a row of empty lockers. Her usual stiff posture has given way to exhaustion. She hardly glances up when Daisy enters the room. Sympathetic, Daisy walks over and sits next to May. 

DAISY  
Hey. 

May tenses, trying to steady herself under the weight of her thoughts. She glances at Daisy’s face and reads her expression like a book. She rolls her eyes, brushing off the concern. 

MAY  
I’m fine, Daisy. 

Daisy doesn’t miss a beat. She answers gently yet unapologetically. 

DAISY  
No, you’re not. 

May glances at Daisy, surprised and a bit bewildered, as if she’d expected Daisy to just leave it alone. Which she had. 

DAISY  
See, that’s the thing, May. When I first got here you saw right through me. I couldn’t hide anything from you. And you’re much better at hiding things than I am. But that doesn’t mean I can’t tell you’re hurting. And as standoffish as you were when I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D, you made me feel like I had people I could rely on. Like I had a family. And that… that meant the world to me. You might still be the Jedi knight to my Padawan-

(May cracks a smile at Daisy’s goofy reference) 

DAISY (cont’d)  
\- but I want to make sure you know you can lean on me too. Family goes both ways. 

The brightness in May’s expression lingers for a moment and then fades. 

DAISY  
What can I do? 

May shakes her head, clasping her hands on her knees. 

MAY  
Daisy, if I’m being honest, I don’t think there’s anything you can do. 

DAISY  
In that case, is it alright if I just sit here with you for a little while? 

May nods minutely, silent again. They stay silent for a bit. May looks as thought she wants to say something, considers it and then decides against it. A moment later she closes her eyes and speaks before she can change her mind again. 

MAY  
Sometimes I think it’s cowardly. That if I see Andrew again… that I just want to end him. If he can’t be saved then he’s just going to keep hurting people. If he’s too far gone… but I still can’t help but wonder if there’s a part of me that wants to kill Lash because I can’t stand to see Andrew like that anymore. Even if it’s not really him. 

Daisy doesn’t speak for a moment. She’s waiting to make sure May’s confession is over. 

DAISY  
If he’s really too far gone, May, then you’d be doing the only thing you could. That’s not cowardly. And for what it’s worth, the fact that you still care so much after everything you’ve been through? That you’re still so conscious of what Andrew means to you, that underneath everything you’re still letting yourself feel, even if you try and pretend not to, that’s the bravest thing I can imagine. 

May leans back, proud and a bit awed. Her posture relaxes and she seems slightly more at peace now than at the beginning of the scene. She looks like she’s about to speak when [LINCOLN] pokes his head into the locker room. Attention diverts to him. 

LINCOLN  
Uh, sorry, Daisy- Coulson says he needs us in his office. Some secret Secret Warriors thing. 

Daisy smiles at him and nods. 

DAISY  
Thanks, Lincoln. Tell him I’ll be right there. 

Lincoln leaves and the door swings shut. Daisy turns to May, apologetic. May nods toward the door.

MAY  
Go, it’s alright. I’ve got to stay down here for a while to finish clearing out Andrew’s locker. 

Daisy stands.

DAISY  
Okay. Training at 5? 

May gives Daisy her signature competitive smirk. 

MAY  
You’re on. 

Daisy grins and turns to leave, nearly reaching the doorway. 

MAY  
Daisy? 

Daisy glances back. 

MAY  
Thank you. 

It’s brief and succinct in the typical Melinda May fashion, but the sincerity is genuine and clear. Daisy smiles a bit sadly. 

DAISY  
Yeah, anytime. Always. 

She perks up, giving May a goofy little salute before exiting. May smiles to herself, brighter this time, shaking her head in fond exasperation. 

[[cut]]


End file.
